


Black Box

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, Fucking Machines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: James has a problem but Q is nothing if not inventive.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Black Box

Q lolled back on the mattress, his spread legs trembling and his toes curling as James did his very best to suck his brains out through his dick. Post-mission sex was always wonderful. That first fuck when they hadn’t seen each other, sometimes for weeks or even months. They had been together for five years but their desire for each other hadn’t lessened at all during that time… except.

As James worked, three fingers deep in Q’s arse as he blew him, he rutted on the sheet beneath him and was very aware of the fact he wasn’t going to be hard enough to fuck him. Ordinarily he would pull away from Q just before the point of orgasm and then kneel up to stuff him full of his cock but he realised that he just wasn’t going to be able to.

And not for the first time.

Q started to buck, muttering as pre-come flooded James’s mouth.

“I’m going to come. Come up here and fuck me, lover.”

Instead James took him even deeper into his mouth and twisted his fingers, taking Q over the edge into and earth-shattering orgasm, finger-fucking him and sucking him until he was whimpering. He stroked him through it and then let him go, kissing his hip before rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom along the hall to have a wash.

Ten minutes later James was sitting in the lounge, nursing a large whiskey, when Q came in. He’d slipped on his black silk robe but hadn’t tied it, so he showed off his lean, naked body. He hadn’t bothered to put his glasses back on and his hair was still ruffled from the bed. It made him look like one of Ruben’s angels. He was James’s angel though. The man who had saved James’s life in so many ways by grounding him and being there for him.

James was sitting in one of their large Chesterfield armchairs and Q went straight to him, planting his foot on the seat cushion before climbing up and then slumping down onto James like a big dog who was unconcerned that he might be squashing his master. James wrapped his arm around him and let him take his glass off him to take a big swallow. He grimaced and handed it back before slinging his arm around James’s shoulder and resting his cheek on his head.

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

James shrugged, not answering.

“I didn’t get my cuddle.” Q said reproachfully. “I always get a cuddle after you make me come like that.”

James balanced the whiskey glass on the wide arm of the chair and reached over to stroke Q’s naked flank. 

“Sorry darling.”

“So, what’s the matter?” Q asked again.

James watched his fingers as they trailed over Q’s skin. He didn’t speak for the longest time but when it became apparent Q was willing to wait, he sighed.

“I couldn’t fuck you.” He said. “I couldn’t get it up.”

He felt Q kiss the top of his head.

“That was no reason for me to not get cuddles.” Q said.

“I know. I just... I didn’t want to tell you in the bedroom. You would have wanted to help me…”

“Am I not allowed to help you now?”

“No. I mean, I’m not sure it _would_ have helped…” He trailed off. It had happened before. A few times in fact. It was quite common in the field to be honest. He’d find himself with a target he was supposed to be seducing and he’d be as limp as a noodle. It wasn’t difficult to disguise the fact when it was a one-off fuck – he was good with his fingers and mouth, he knew he was - but he hated it when it happened with Q. His lover knew him intimately and there was no hiding it from him.

Q shifted down and James rested his head up against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his nipple. He let his hand drop and smoothed his palm over Q’s cock which immediately started to perk up in interest. 

“I wanted to be inside you.” He said sadly. He gripped Q lightly and began to stroke him, marvelling at the way his cock was starting to get hard despite having come less then twenty minutes before. “I wanted to come inside you and to watch you come on my cock. You always look so beautiful when you do that.”

Q sighed and pushed his legs apart, looping one over the chair arm.

“I love being fucked by you.” He admitted. “But I love being with you just as much. Sex isn’t that important to me. Not as important as waking up in your arms. Not as important as feeling your body next to mine.”

James closed his eyes and tuned his face towards Q’s chest, nuzzling him.

“I felt like a failure. I wanted to give you pleasure.”

Q tilted James’s face up so he could kiss him.

“Look at me.” He said. James opened his eyes again and Q smiled at him. “Look at what you’re doing to me now.” James did as he was told. Q’s robe had parted fully revealing his body. His legs were spread and his cock was hard in James’s grasp. He bucked his hips, shivering as his naked, wet cockhead pushed through James’s fist. “Believe me baby, this is very pleasurable.” James smiled and watched as Q set up a rhythm, fucking up into James’s hand. He was perfect. Slim, defined, smooth, strong, everything that James loved. 

His hips started to falter so James took control, drawing Q’s nipple back into his mouth and sucking on it as he sped his hand up. Q mewled like a kitten as a gout of precome spurted out of him, lubricating James’s fist. He trembled, his back arching bow-string tight as he got close to coming, the wet sound and musky smell of his cock being jerked off filling the room. Eventually it overwhelmed him and he started to come, spattering up his belly as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. He slumped and James released him before wrapping both of his arms around him and drawing him in close.

“Can I please have a cuddle now?” Q slurred, curling into James’s embrace. 

“Yes darling. You can have a cuddle.”

~00Q~

The problem persisted.

Q was very sweet about it, cautiously checking with James before trying anything in bed… before asking for anything… and James appreciated it, he really did, but it messed with his head to think that he wasn’t able to give Q what he wanted. And that didn’t help at all. Q talked about it with him when he wanted to and gently urged James to see a doctor about it so he did. There was an andrologist on Harley Street that James had used in the past so he went to see him. There was nothing physically wrong with James as far as he could tell but he did offer to prescribe him Viagra. He even went so far as to get the pills but sitting with Q in their bedroom he couldn’t bring himself to take them. He was a fit man, not as young as he once was but not past it by any means, and the thought of having to take a little blue pill to prove to Q that he was physically attracted to him horrified him. Q had understood and had taken the tablets off James and relegated them to the bottom of the bedside drawer himself. Afterwards they’d held each other.

“I just wish I could make love to you.” James had said.

“You do make love to me darling.” Q said against the side of his neck, his arms wrapped around him tightly. “You never fail to show me how much you love me when we’re in bed together.”

“Not the way I want to.” James had whispered, unhappily.

~00Q~

James was due to spend a week in Chicago catching up with Felix Leiter but when the assassination he was sent to observe didn’t happen, he was able to get home three days early. Q was thrilled and told him he would book the next day off work to spend it with him.

“I have a present for you,” he’d told James, “I can’t wait for you to see it.”

James had been intrigued but other than finding out Q had made it for him, he wouldn’t tell him anything else about it. He said he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

He arrived home to find Q wrapped in his robe, practically bouncing on his feet with excitement. He offered to make James some food or a drink but James could see that wasn’t what he wanted. He was ready for bed and obviously bursting to show James his gift. Once James had convinced him he’d eaten on the flight, Q took his hand and let him lead him up the stairs. He followed him into the bedroom to find his present on the bed.

It was a black metallic box which had been bolted to a wide base. At one end there was a rod sticking out of it at a ninety-degree angle facing up the bed and at the other, a power cable snaked down off the bed and across the floor to the plug socket on the wall.

“What the hell?” James asked.

“There’s a bit more to it.” Q said, reaching into the bedside drawer.

“Is… is that _mine?_ ”

Q had a dildo in his hand. A bright purple and white swirled cock made out of what looked like a firm silicone. It was eight inches long from tip to base and was set onto a metal collar. As James watched Q got up onto the bed and slotted it onto the rod on the machine.

“We’ve got a new gadget in Q-Branch,” Q explained as he tightened the attachment, “R’s a big fan of the Mission Impossible films and she thought it might be fun to come up with a facial mapping technology. We take two or three photographs of a subject and use them to create a realistic mask of their features using our 3D printers…”

“But… that’s _my_ cock.” James insisted, recognising the wide girth and the way the base of the glans flared.

“James, just how many dick pics do you think you’ve sent me over the last five years?” Q grinned. “It was a great proof of concept that the software actually worked. Of course, I had to keep it on the down low. I couldn’t have my staff finding me playing with willies in my spare time.” With the dildo finally attached, Q picked up a couple of items that had been laying by the machine. One of them was a bottle of lubricant. He took a big dollop and he began to smear it over the dildo. The other was a remote control which he handed to James. “You said you wanted to see me come on your cock.” He said with a sweet smile. “You can have complete control, if you want. Tell me what to do.” He started to look a little worried. James had been standing there staring at the fucking machine on the bed for almost a minute now without saying anything. “We don’t have to though. I just thought…”

“Take your clothes off and get on your knees.” James said hoarsely. “Now.”

A delightful pink flush coloured Q’s cheeks as he slipped off the robe. He dropped it on the floor and then quickly kissed James’s mouth before hopping onto the bed. He got onto all-fours and wiggled his hips.

“Like this?” He asked, grinning. 

“Shoulders down, arse up.” James commanded, lightly pressing on Q’s back to help him comply. “Spread yourself.” 

Q put his weight on his chest and reached back to grasp at his arse cheeks. Meanwhile James experimented with the remote control. The height could be adjusted along with the angle of the plunge. There were sliding controls for stroke length and speed. He raised up the unit and extended the rod fully.

“Scoot back sweetheart. I want you to take it all.”

Q did as he was told. He must have prepped himself before James got home because he was able to ease the large toy up his arse with very little problem. James watched, rapt. He wondered if Q had tried the machine out before while James was away. Had he allowed it to fill him up, it’s implacable thrusting filling him over and over, regardless of how sensitive he’d become? He felt a stirring in his underwear as he turned on the machine. Q moaned as the dildo retracted and then pushed back in. James had to admit, Q had got the stroke length default perfect. Every cycle it pulled back until the glans slightly stretched the rim of his arsehole before plunging in again. 

Q whimpered when James turned up the speed, reaching under himself to touch his cock. James picked up the lube and drizzled some of it down the crack of Q’s arse, adding to the slide. He then stroked his hand over his buttock.

“I thought I was supposed to be in control.” He said quietly. Q’s eyes had been closed but the opened then to look at James, querying. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

Q moaned, spreading his legs and moving his hand away. He clutched at the pillow under his face with both hands instead. James walked around the bed, taking him in from every angle. He was like something out of a porno. Being filled to the brim by the relentless machine which was stroking into him like a metronome. James touched the remote and dropped the height by a couple of inches. Q cried out as he felt the shift, forced to spread his knees further and wider to drop himself down and keep the dildo seated. The new angle must have pressed on his prostate because he started to whimper with every stroke.

“Good, baby?” James asked, stroking his back again. He could feel the tension in Q’s body as his thigh muscles struggled to keep him at the right height with so wide a stretch. He left him for a moment, watching him squirm until he took pity, folding a pillow in half and placing it under Q’s hips before lowering the angle again. Q shuddered as the weight came off his legs. “Is that better?” Q nodded and then shifted, sneaking a touch to his cock so he could push it down between his legs. James hummed in approval. “Look at you. So hard. Just from my cock.”

Q nodded again, mewling as James ran a finger over the wet tip.

“You’re leaking all over the bed. You like this don’t you? Perhaps I should stop coming to bed with you altogether. Just tie you to the bed like this for hours and let the machine fuck you non-stop…” James mused. Q whined at that, shaking his head and James chuckled. He knew he would never stop giving Q all the physical attention he could manage but the thought of Q hogtied… he stowed that thought away for another day. “Do you think you could come on my cock sweetheart? If I left you long enough?” Q bucked at just the wrong time and then groaned as the dildo popped out of his arse. “Oh now, come on.” James admonished him. “Straight back in please.”

Instead of obeying straight away, Q rolled over and laid on his back. He impaled himself and then slipped his hands in under his knees and pulled his legs up to his chest before spreading them again.

“Fuck…” James whispered as he set the machine going again at a slow pace. He reached into his pocket and drew out his phone before climbing up to stand on the bed, straddling the machine. He found the camera and started to record. “My darling boy.” James crooned, speeding the machine up. “So beautiful. Taking my cock. Are you going to come on it darling?”

“Need… touch…” Q whispered.

“Hmm, I’m not sure about that.” James teased. He put the remote in his pocket and unzipped his trousers. Q’s eyes widened as James drew out his own cock. He was actually half-hard for a change. He started to stroke it and had to admit, it felt better than it had done for a while. He focused the camera in on the toy as it plunged in and out of Q. “What would all our friends say if they saw you like this? Desperate and needy? So full of my cock but wanting to play with your own. Alright then. Quickly, make yourself come. If you take too long though I might decide that you have to stop.”

James tried not to focus too much on what his own cock was doing, worried that if he thought about it, he might lose his erection. Instead he kept stroking as he concentrated on Q. He’d immediately grabbed his own cock and was wanking desperately. He was so beautiful, his belly heaving with every thrust of the machine. He was gazing up at James, his eyes hooded as he watched what James was doing.

“Faster.” He pleaded. “Fuck me faster, please.” James stopped what he was doing for half a second while he reached into his pocket to increase the speed of the machine before continuing. The effect on Q was almost too much and he started to cry out on every thrust, sweet bitten-off whimpers on every stroke. To his amazement, it suddenly became too much for James and he grunted as he started to come, spattering Q’s skin below him. Q bucked and started to babble. _“ohbabypleasebabyimcomingimcoming…”_ His own cock spurted, covering his own belly as he writhed. Eventually he calmed, making small noises as the mechanical cock continued it’s thrusting. James let it for a moment before reaching to turn it off. He smiled down at him, drenched in come and still impaled on the dildo. He was still filming and Q seemed to notice for the first time.

“I love you.” He smiled, knowing that it was the perfect ending for James. James took the hint and stopped recording before dropping down to lie on the bed with him. 

“You were wonderful.” James murmured, snuggling in to kiss his cheek.

“You came on me.” Q said. “How did it feel?”

“I was so caught up watching you, I didn’t really think about it.” James admitted.

“That was the idea.” Q said.

“You’re a cunning minx.” James said, kissing his shoulder.

“A cunning minx who wants his cuddle now please.”

James laughed and then Q got his cuddle.

~00Q~


End file.
